


Monochromatic Fairyland

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, F/F, Femslash, Sexy Times, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna finds home with Piper, but circumstances threaten to steal it away from her, or at least morph it into something a bit darker. Paradise is lost and found, not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monochromatic Fairyland

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment for me. I've only written smut once before, and almost every story I've ever written has been very fluffy. This is in places, but also, well, isn't. The consent is dubious, just forewarning you. I hope that you enjoy my little experiment.

Reyna takes the only empty seat in English II, between a pretty black girl with cinnamon toast colored wiry curls, and a white boy with his blonde hair done in small spikes and an arrogant smirk. Across from her sits a pretty Native American girl with an undercut, while her remaining hair is styled into a cute side pony tail. She looks bored and exhausted, clearly the least enthusiastic about being at school today, but she looks mildly curious upon sighting Reyna. Reyna bites her lip, and her eyes dart around the classroom. Cardboard motivational posters litter the walls, all sorts of things about success being achieved through hard-work and failure being a part of life and all that shit. With kittens and bright colors that do not suit the prison-like environment of the school. Reyna doesn't find herself caring. She misses home. She misses her stupid two story house in her smaller city and she misses her friends.

She picks up her pencil and starts tapping it on the desk. One-two-three-four-rest-one-two-three-four, a constant and pounding rhythm.

"Hey," the girl in front of her says, "are you new? I've never seen you around."

"Yeah," Reyna says, hoping that she sounds a combination of nonchalant and confident, though fearing that she's failed and sounds nervous, as if she's trying too hard.

"And-," the girl replies, prompting for more information.

Then, Reyna says, "I'm Reyna, Reyna Bellona. I'm from Kansas City, and you are?"

"Piper," she says, "pleased to meet you. The one beside you is Hazel Levesque." Hazel sends her a smile in response. The boy ignores them, and instead, talks to a group of people on the opposite side of them. The teacher goes to the front of the room and starts to speak. Piper rolls her eyes in response, and Reyna notices that they are an odd color. She actually can't quite pinpoint what exactly she would call them. At points, they look blue, others brown, and still others, green. After a long moment, she realizes that she has been starring and rips her eyes from Piper's. She forces them to look to the spot where the teacher stands. The teacher continues to talk and Reyna allows herself to zone out.

* * *

After class, lunch starts, and Piper offers her a spot at her table. Reyna slides into a seat beside Piper, the other seats occupied by Hazel, and people that Piper introduces as Leo, Jason, and Frank. Hazel seems a bit shy, as does Frank, but they seem to balance each other out nicely. Jason seems alright, though a bit quiet, and Leo just seems annoying, but he and Piper seem to be good friends. Piper seems like the sort of person that Reyna would like to be friends with, and she decides to put up with Leo in order to befriend Piper.

* * *

After a few weeks, Reyna has fallen in with this group of people and they all work nicely together. She doesn't mind Leo as much, and she has actually come to like Hazel, Frank and Jason. Piper is just as she expected, is a bit dramatic at times, but great. She's sarcastic, a bit jealous at times, but very kind, exactly the sort of person that Reyna wants to be around. She ignores the butterflies that migrate South for the winter whenever Piper smiles at her because she has finally found a friend. A real, genuine friend, and she's hoping that she has found other friends to go along with her.

* * *

It's a few weeks before Piper invites her over. It's a small thing, really.

Just: " _Hey, Rey? Do you want to, ya know, hang out Friday?"_ She smiles internally: her friendship cultivation is working.

She says, "Yeah, sure," though she is internally squealing and flailing about in happiness. Inside she's running through the hills, singing a happy song, but on the outside she acts like it's no big deal.

* * *

The day of reckoning comes, and it is just as eventful as she expected, though not in the ways that she expected.

Piper picks her up in her red '05 Dodge Neon and they weave through traffic, nearly colliding with several cars before pulling into Piper's large, circular driveway. Reyna turns her head to look out the window and is greeted by an unbelievable sight. Piper's house is the stereotypical mansion, enormous, white, multiple stories, gorgeous glass windows, and colossal pillars, the sort of thig that makes you feel tiny, blessed, and poor at the exact same time.

Reyna's breath hitches, "Oh god, Pipe-"

"Don't freak out," Piper says, her words flying out of her mouth at a mile a minute, "God, Rey, please don't freak out. My dad's a famous actor-Tristan Mclean, but I'm still just me. I'm still just Piper."

"It's alright," Reyna says, after a brief pause to process the situation, "just a lot to process." She opens up the car door, and she and Piper start the trek towards the gigantic mansion.

"You could have told me this earlier, you know," Reyna says, "so that I wouldn't have had a panic attack in your car."

"Sorry," Piper says, as she opens her majestic front door, "didn't know when the right time would be. Thought I'd just let the scenery do the talking."

* * *

For the longest time, they just sit on Piper's incredibly soft, king sized bed, listening to music and talking. Just the sort of thing that Reyna's always wanted to do. She's having the time of her life, though, she notices something off about Piper's room. Not in the appearance, not really, but in the smell. It smells a tad bit like one of those people she suspects smokes pot, that pungent odor that stabs at her nostrils, a bit like a skunk.  _Does Piper really?_  she wonders, but she pushes the thought away. She tries to tell herself that it isn't her business and allows their casual conversation to continue.

* * *

"What do you even do when I'm not around?" Reyna asks one day, as Piper rifles through her bedside drawer for old CDs.

"I mainly write song lyrics," Piper says, grasping an old  _My Chemical Romance_ CD in the fingers of her left hand. Reyna thinks about asking to read them, but decides that if Piper doesn't offer, then she won't ask. She assumes that song lyrics are very personal, like Reyna's old childhood photographs-things that you don't want everyone to know.

"Would you like to hear some?" asks Piper, taking out a small notebook.

"Of course," Reyna says, though she feels that she's agreeing to more than simply listening to poetry.

She listens to the inner musings of Piper's mind for a good ten minutes before she asks, "What's your favorite lyric that you've ever written?"

"Well," Piper says, getting close to Reyna's face. The she continues, "That would have to be-"

Then, in a seductive whisper she says, " _I'm alright in bed but I'm better with a pen."_ Reyna's breath hitches and she finds herself slightly turned on, but then interprets the lyrics in her head. She chuckles a bit in response.

"You know," Reyna says, "I think you really are a great lyricist."

"I'd like to think so," Piper says grinning at her.

* * *

They continue to hang out, and it becomes a more and more frequent occurrence, occasionally even doing so at Reyna's house. They listen to music, talk, watch movies, eat, and sometimes Piper shows Reyna the lyrics to songs that she has written. Amazing songs about love, loss, crushes, friendships, the life of a celebrity, disenchantment with life, the corroding properties of fame, and other topics Reyna can't begin to explain. It's amazing, to have someone pour their heart out onto a page and trust Reyna to read it. Not to judge her, just to listen and understand. That Piper trusts Reyna with the secrets of her heart, with everything that she is, that's quite possibly the greatest feeling that Reyna has ever had. And she realizes that she feels at home. For the first time since she moved she feels at home and she realizes that it's Piper that makes her feel this way. She tries to forget the scent that lingers in the air.

* * *

"Why isn't your dad ever around," Reyna asks. Piper's face falls for a moment, and Reyna immediately regrets the question.

Piper plasters on a fake smile and replies, "He's a busy man. Movies to film, people to meet, places to go, he's hardly ever home. I don't mind though, I like being alone." Her eyes look slightly hollow and the slightest bit red. Reyna sends her a sad smile and places a her hand on Piper's.

Piper sends her a real, genuine smile, one that makes her polychromatic eyes light up and sends Reyna's heart fluttering, "And I've got you." And Reyna can't disagree. Piper does have her.

* * *

It's a few months before Piper really starts flirting with her, apart from the small, casual flirting that has almost always occurred between the two of them. At first, it's quite subtle. Winks and smiles, light brushing of hands and small changes in vocal tone that leave Reyna wondering if she's flirting with her, or if this is simply Piper being Piper. But a few weeks down the line when these things have metamorphed into hand-holding, minute long moments of eye contact, and innuendos that would put Captain Jack Harkness to shame, Reyna's positive that yes, Piper's flirting with her. Piper is very much attracted to her, and Reyna finds herself attracted to her too. Piper with her stupid tanned skin and beautiful undercut, her twinkling kaleidoscopic eyes and rich laugh that warms Reyna's very soul. Reyna finds herself very attracted to Piper indeed.

* * *

The first time they kiss, it just sort of happens. Like most first kisses, it's awkward, very, very, awkward. When Piper lightly presses her lips to Reyna's when she drops her off at her house one night, Reyna doesn't know how she's supposed to move her lips, or what she's supposed to do with her tongue and it feels all wrong. Piper knows what she's doing though, and Reyna immediately remembers Piper's past girlfriends. She shoves the thought away. Thinking about the exes of her, she doesn't really know what to call Piper at the moment, isn't Reyna's wisest idea.

Piper pulls her lips gently away from Reyna's and says with a smirk, "I think that's quite enough for one night. I'll see you tomorrow, Rey." She leaves Reyna on her doorstep wanting more and she glares at the air. Reyna fucking hates Piper.

* * *

Their relationship stays like this, school, friends, hanging out, talking, music, heart-to-hearts and kissing, lots and lots of kissing. They're both sophomores in high school, the future so far away, the only thing that matters is today. But as the days progress, Piper's eyes become progressively more red and bloodshot, darting around the world looking for some unseen threat. Reyna tries to ignore it. She tries to ignore the stench that clouds Piper's room and is starting to etch itself into Piper's own scent. The scent is merging itself with Piper's faint body odor, the smell of her strawberry body wash and minty shampoo, eating away at it until she doesn't smell like Piper anymore. It worries Reyna, and she decides to talk to her about it.

* * *

"Piper," she says softly one day, stretched out on Piper's soft mattress, "I know that you smoke pot."

"So," Piper says in response.

" _So_  I don't like it," says Reyna, " _so_  it worries me."

"Rey," Piper responds, "I love you." There is that word again,  _love,_ and it sends pleasant shudders down Reyna's spine.

"But you can't tell me what to do," she concludes. Piper looks her dead in the eyes, and Reyna can see just how serious she is, "My life. My choices, Rey. You can't make them for me." Reyna wants to argue, wants to tell her how this could fuck up her life, but the words die on her lips.

"Piper," she says, but Piper cuts her off.

"Reyna," Piper yells, a cold, bitter quality to her normally warm eyes, "STOP!" And Reyna doesn't want to argue, even though it's what's best for Piper. She feels weak, but she doesn't protest. For a moment, her mind likens it to allowing the witch to possess the princess, but she kills the thought. She just lets herself melt into the music playing softly in the background.

* * *

One day, Reyna comes over at a bad time and everything changes. She knocks on the door, but no one answers. The tries to open it and finds that it is indeed unlocked, and she makes the short trek upstairs to Piper's room. Piper lies on the bed, and then she sees Reyna. Her eyes are bloodshot, and she seems terribly disoriented, giddy, and not at all herself.

"Well, hello  _Reyna_ ," she slurs, sauntering up to her.

"Piper-" she barely manages to say before being silenced with a sloppy kiss. Piper pushes her towards the bed.

"You're drunk," Reyna states as she pries Piper's face off of her own. She tries to push Piper off of her current position straddling Reyna on the edge of the bed.

"No," Piper slurs, "I'm high. There's a difference, silly Rey." She crashes her lips to Reyna's own. Piper moves her lips in a rhythm that makes kissing feel like a dance, and Reyna follows her lead. Lips pushing and prodding, whilst Piper's tongue slithers into Reyna's mouth and licks pleasantly at her sensitive spots. It feels  _electric,_ little bolts of lightning dancing across her skin as Piper gently nips at her lip.

Reyna keeps telling herself that this isn't real. Reyna tells herself that Piper's in a drug-induced stupor and that she'll regret this in the morning. Tells her heart to stop singing. Tries to kill her need for friction, but Piper's too good.

Reyna can't deny that, damn it, she wants this. She wants Piper's gorgeous mouth and stupid sultry smile. Reyna consigns herself to the kiss and it's almost as if Piper can feel her consent being given.

Piper's fingers unbutton Reyna's shorts and slide into her panties faster than she thought possible. She's teasing, fiddling with Reyna's curly pubic hair. In frustration, Reyna shouts, "Just do it!" around the kiss and Piper obliges.

Even drunk or high or whatever the fuck she is, Piper strokes Reyna's insides like a professional and her thoughts melt away. Piper makes circles varying in intensity on all of Reyna's most sensitive spots and Reyna pelvic thrusts herself onto Piper's fingers. She pushes her own lips harder against Piper's, becoming a more active participant in their activities. She can feel her tension building, building, the rising action before the literal climax. She puts her hands down the back of Piper's jean shorts and grasps the girl's toned ass, and she feels Piper groping her boob. She can feel it coming, and it's a gorgeous feeling, every touch is building to her climax. When she comes, she digs her fingernails into Piper's ass and screams. Piper grins at her, a big stupid grin that may or may not have been influenced by the drugs, and Reyna fades into a deep sleep.

* * *

Reyna awakes with one hand grasping at the bald part of Piper's head and the other resting lightly on her stomach as she remembers the previous activities. Regret washes over her, and she wishes that she could take the whole night back. She wishes that she could make Piper kick this  _thing_ that makes her so nasty and not her. But she just cuddles into the body because she's still Piper and Reyna needs her. Everything might be black and white but there are things in between-all those monochromatic hues. Infinite shades of gray and Reyna finds herself caught within them as she nuzzles herself back into Piper's hair, falling deeper and deeper into the darker shades.

* * *

Piper continues to smoke weed. Reyna continues to worry. She wishes that she could force Piper to kick this. She wishes that she would be stronger, but Piper doesn't want to, and Reyna's afraid that she might choose this over her and she can't deal with that. Piper is her new home with her welcoming eyes and warm smile and stupid sarcastic comments and her song lyrics and sloppy kisses. Reyna is completely enthralled, caught up in a dream, a fairyland of the darkest kind, and she isn't willing to give it up. Her new home, her fairy tale's gone sour but she still can't do it. She isn't strong enough to force herself to give up Piper, and she resigns herself to that fact. Something is only truly lost when one gives up looking.


End file.
